Redención
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Sakura creyó que jamás volvería a ver a Uchiha Sasuke. Pero las cosas no resultaron como ella creía,luego de que el destino los volviese a unir años después, teniendo él la peligrosa misión de protegerla de Danzou. ¿Podrán redimirse juntos de sus pasados?
1. Reencuentro con el pasado

Redención

0

.

0

1. Reencuentro con el pasado

0

.

0

-¡Haruno Sakura, detente y no acabarás muerta!- gritó la voz del Capitán ANBU que estaba a no más de 100 metros de distancia de ella junto a todo su equipo.

Tenía que huir de ahí

Eso era lo único que pensaba ella mientras corría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban entre los árboles, mientras la oscuridad de la noche hacía cada vez menos visible el camino que ella transitaba.

Sentía como sus perseguidores estaban ganando terreno tras de ella, y que era cuestión de minutos que la alcanzaran. Sabía que si ellos lograban capturarla era cuestión de horas que ella se fuese a reunir junto a Tsunade y Shizune en el más allá.

Al pensar en sus dos maestras, sintió como la angustia que sentía incrementaba y que la razón se le nublaba, lo que no era para nada positivo en aquellos momentos. Un mínimo error le podía costar demasiado caro, por eso sepultó esos horribles pensamientos en el fondo de su alerta cabeza. Su mente voló brevemente a la última memoria que ella tenía de Naruto y Kakashi, y eso le dio fuerzas para aumentar la velocidad de sus pies.

No podía, no debía dejarse atrapar por ningún motivo, por que con ella moriría aún más la esperanza de Konoha de volver a ser lo que una vez fue; una aldea amada y respetada por todos sus ciudadanos, y no una horrible dictadura como lo era ahora gracias a Danzou.

Después del ataque de Pein a Konoha, Danzou fue nombrado como el próximo Hokage debido a que Tsunade se encontraba en estado de coma.

Desde ahí todo fue de peor en peor.

Danzou utilizando al Kyuubi que se encontraba dentro de Naruto, gracias a los experimentos genéticos que se había hecho a sí mismo , había logrado acabar con Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Sasuke cuando se enfrentó con ellos hace dos años, después de reunión de los "Cinco Kages".

Sasuke

Y cuando los pensamientos de ella se dirigieron a él, trató inmediatamente de pensar otra cosa que no fuera él y su terrible muerte a través de Naruto, quien fue utilizado malignamente por Danzou. Jamás creyó ver a Naruto tan destruido como fue en esa ocasión. Había sido demasiado doloroso para él, y también para ella.

Los dos cuerpos que se encontraron en el cráter luego del terrible ataque del Kyuubi eran irreconocibles, pero todo daba a entender que era de los dos Uchihas, debido a las capas de Akatsuki que a duras penas se podían vislumbrar.

Desde ese día habían pasado ya un poco más de dos años, y todo había resultado para peor. Sakura a veces pensaba seriamente que todo hubiese sido mejor si es que Madara hubiese sobrevivido, por que a fin de cuentas el enemigo seguía siendo alguien externo, pero cuando lo era interno, todo se confundía. Las lealtades ya no eran claras, y como shinobi no quedaba más que responder a lo que mandaba el Hokage, a pesar de aquél ser fuese uno inhumano, a pesar de que él hubiese asesinado, aprisionado, o exiliado a tus seres más queridos.

Pero Sakura en ese sentido estaba alegre de haber fallado como shinobi, por que esos años que obedeció a Danzou era con el exclusivo objetivo de proteger a sus amigos cautivos, exiliados o que habían huido de Konoha. Se acercó a el hasta el punto que formó parte de su circulo más cercano, para luego clavarle un puñal por la espalda

Tal como lo había hecho con Tsunade

Tal como lo había hecho con Konoha

Y ella creyó que el momento había llegado esa misma noche en que ella huía por su vida.

-Mierda- masculló ella, al sentir como el chakra de los ANBU que la perseguían desaparecía, haciendo que ella no los pudiese percibir. Ahora si que estaba en problemas. Sabía que podía pelear contra ellos, pero era más inteligente huir debido a que no sólo era un escuadrón ANBU contra el que debería enfrentarse sino a todos los que mandase Danzou, los cuales no serían pocos. El la quería muerta, y no le extrañaba.

Esa era la naturaleza de Danzou; matar a todo que pudiese ser una amenaza, y eso él lo había comprobado aquella noche cuando ella intentó matarlo.

Sakura sonrío con sarcasmo al pensar que él había creído que la había domesticado durante esos años.

Junto sus manos y creo un genjutsu rápidamente, para distraer al escuadrón ANBU más próximo que la seguía. Sabía que no iba a ser suficiente para eliminar la amenaza, pero por lo menos le aseguraría un menor número de enemigos.

Pero antes de que pudiese realizar otro genjutsu para distraer a sus perseguidores, sintió como un objeto punzante cortaba el aire en dirección a ella, por lo que Sakura en un rápido movimiento tuvo que esquivarlo.

La habían encontrado.

Y con ese pensamiento se impulsó hacia el piso, aterrizando limpiamente en el. Pudo sentir tres signaturas de chakra aproximándose a ella en un radio no superior de 15 metros, y sin pensarlo dos veces acumuló todo el chakra que pudo en su puño derecho y lo estrelló contra el suelo. El efecto fue inmediato, el poder de la explosión fue devastador. No sólo roca y tierra salieron disparadas por los aires, sino también árboles enteros. Sakura sonrió complacida al ver el resultado de la explosión, y como dos de las tres sombras que la perseguían salieron disparadas por el impacto. Sin perder tiempo sacó de su espalda su katana dispuesta a acabar a quien se acercase a ella, fuese conocido o no.

Ya no iba a seguir fingiendo ser parte de algo que no era. Menos fingir algo que ella no era. Jamás seguiría a Danzou, y quien lo hiciese se podía ir despidiendo de la vida si es que la enfrentaban.

Sintió unos veloces pasos detrás de ella, y sin dudarlo se giró y atacó con fiereza a quien se encontraba detrás de ella. El impacto contra el acero de la katana de su oponente fue fuertísimo, pero eso no hizo que ella se detuviese. Con su puño izquierdo cargado con chakra, golpeó hacia donde había estado su adversario, y sonrió al ver que puño conectaba directamente con la máscara del ANBU, la cual se destrozó de inmediato con el golpe de Sakura.

-Así que te mandaron a ti, Sai- dijo ella fríamente mientras miraba a su antiguo compañero de equipo, quien con una de sus manos enguantadas se limpiaba la sangre de la cara

-Sakura, no hagas esto- dijo el ANBU de 18 años a la peli rosada, mientras bajaba su katana un poco, para mostrarle a Sakura que no estaba ahí con intensión de matarla

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que haga?- gritó furiosa la kunoichi, mientras lo miraba con fiereza- ¿Qué no escape? Tienes que estar enfermo, por que tanto tú como yo sabemos que si vuelvo a Konoha seré historia

-Ya encontraré algo con que salvarte de este desliz, pero si huyes me será totalmente imposible protegerte

-¡Yo no necesito que me protejas, menos alguien de tu calaña que ha seguido a Danzou todos estos años!- rugió Sakura, mientras levantaba su katana en actitud amenazadora en dirección a Sai

-Al igual que tú- dijo suavemente Sai

-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme en el mismo grupo que tú, Sai?- dijo Sakura, cada vez más impaciente- Yo no traicioné a Naruto y lo dejé a la merced de Danzou para que este lo utilizara para matar a …- pero Sakura no continuo ya que no podía decir el nombre de él en voz alta. No podía, y no lo había hecho en todos esos años, por que a pesar del tiempo, de las heridas y las traiciones, le dolía mencionar el nombre de Sasuke. Era tabú para ella.

-Tú sabes que no sabía que todo aquello iba a suceder- dijo Sai conciliadoramente, mientras sujetaba su katana alerta a cualquier movimiento que Sakura pudiese hacer

-¡Me da igual que lo supieras o no!- gritó Sakura furiosa- Si Naruto, si nosotros te hubiésemos importado algo, jamás habrías seguido esas ordenes, Sai- dijo con un deje de tristeza- Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, así que te lo voy a decir claramente una vez; apártate de mi camino o sino prepárate para morir, Sai- dijo ella tranquilamente, pero Sai pudo percibir la seriedad de sus palabras

-Sakura, por favor- dijo el moreno, mientras su mirada se clavaba alrededor de ellos, lo que le dio una mala impresión. Algo estaba fuera de lugar

-Estas haciendo tiempo- dijo Sakura de repente con una sonrisa triste- Estas esperando refuerzos, debí suponerlo. Debí suponer que eras un cobarde Sai, que decepcionante que Naruto hubiese seguido confiando en ti - y antes de que Sai pudiese decir algo, Sakura golpeó con furia el suelo, generándose una explosión aún más violenta que la primera.

Sakura aprovechando el polvo y la conmoción generado por su golpe, se giró y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la de Sai a toda velocidad.

Corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas podían y aún más. Su cuerpo cortaba el aire, haciendo que sintiera un desagradable silbido en sus oídos a medida de que se alejaba aún más de donde se encontraban los operativos ANBU que la perseguían, pero no duró mucho más su escape, debido a que de la nada una figura encapuchada, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, apareció y la tomó con fuerza por ambas muñecas, aprisionándola contra un árbol. Sakura gritó con todas sus fuerzas, enfurecida tratando de zafarse pero era imposible. El extraño ANBU no daba espacio alguno a que Sakura pudiese moverse, y para empeorar las cosas, Sakura podía percibir el peligroso chakra que transmitía aquél sujeto.

-Suéltame, maldita sea- chilló la kunoichi furiosa, mientras intentaba patear con todas sus fuerzas a su captor. Pero el sujeto permaneció silencioso, aprisionándola sin ninguna consideración contra el árbol

-Sakura, no quería tener que llegar a esto- dijo Sai, mientras salía de la oscuridad con el cuerpo algo malherido. Sakura no dejo de sentir cierta satisfacción al haber herido al hombre.

-¡Mientes!- dijo ella bajamente, incapaz de gritar más. Estaba agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ya no podía más, sabía que era inútil seguir luchando cuando aquél hombre misterioso la seguía aprisionando- Nunca te importó lo que nos pasase, así que no me vengas a decir que no querías llegar a esto, ya que poco te importa si yo o Naruto vivimos

-No digas cosas que no sabes- le espetó Sai perdiendo por primera vez la paciencia, demostrándole a Sakura por primera vez un asomo de emoción en él- Tú no sabes lo que siento con respecto a ustedes. Los sacrificios que he hecho por ustedes, las traiciones y asesinatos que he realizado con tal de mantenerlos con vida

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sakura cada vez más confundida, mientras sentía como la angustia comenzaba a acomodarse en el centro de su pecho

-Pero eso se acabó- dijo con voz tajante, mientras con un gesto cansado se limpiaba la sangre de su pálida cara- Esta es la última vez que puedo ayudarte, por lo menos por ahora.

-Me ayudaría que me mataras, en vez de entregarme con ese bastardo- dijo desafiantemente Sakura, mientras forcejeaba contra el cuerpo alto y fuerte que la sostenía. Pudo sentir como aquél hombre totalmente cubierto por su vestimenta negra la miraba de fijamente haciendo que ella sintiera escalofríos.

-No haré ni lo uno ni lo otro- respondió enigmáticamente Sai- Aunque debo decir que es patético lo que me acabas de decir, jamás lo habría pensado de ti. Pensé que Naruto te importaba, al igual que Kakashi y tus amigos. Pensé que Sasuke…

-No hables de él- gritó Sakura volviendo a enfurecerse, mientras comenzaba a forcejear aún con más violencia, logrando finalmente soltarse de aquél hombre. Se alejó dos metros de ellos dos, mientras observaba a sus dos agresores de forma precavida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sai fríamente, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que Sakura se había soltado.

-Por qué él no se merece ningún sacrificio, nada. Por qué lo detesto por habernos abandonado por una maldita venganza sin sentido ni fin. Nuestra caída, mi caída fue por él- recalcó ella furiosa- y eso a él jamás le importó. Así que no me vengas a hablar de Uchiha Sasuke, que por sobre todo está muerto y enterrado gracias al bastardo que se hace llamar nuestro Hokage.

-Es halagador saber que todavía piensas en mí, Sakura- dijo el hombre que la tenía sostenida con fuerza contra el árbol. Sakura dejó de inmediato de forcejear, y clavó su mirada en el hombre enmascarado que la tenía aprisionada. Sakura estaba atónita, y sólo lograba balbucear palabras inentendibles- Es agradable saber que todavía ejerzo ese poder sobre ti- dijo con arrogancia, mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Sai sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-Sakura, he cumplido con la promesa que le he hecho a Naruto- dijo Sai con indiferencia al estado casi catatónico de la mujer- Te he protegido con todo mi ser durante estos años, y ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo de forma directa, por eso Uchiha se encargará ahora de eso.

-¿Qué mierda es todo esto? Tú estás muerto hace años- preguntó la kunoichi, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su corto pelo rosado-¡Maldito Sai, tú sabías que no estaba muerto! Todo fue una condenada farsa, ¿acaso sabes todo el daño que le hiciste a Naruto, bastardo?- Y antes de que los dos pudiesen hacer algo, Sakura golpeó nuevamente con uno de sus talones el piso, generando una explosión lo suficientemente fuerte para darle un margen de escape.

Sabía que su plan era pésimo, ya que repetir por una tercera vez la explosión hacía que sus enemigos ya conociesen como superar sus ataques y defensas, pero en aquellos instantes sus pensamientos y acciones eran totalmente poco racionales. Sabía que no podría contra la velocidad de Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba con vida

Y eso hizo que todo su ser se detuviese. No podía huir de aquel lugar sin antes de haberle dado su merecido al maldito hombre que destruyó la vida de ella y de Naruto. Se giró quedó y se encontró con la persona que ella más había querido, y que ahora para ella era tan solo un desconocido.

-No debería extrañarme de ti nada de esto, Uchiha- dijo Sakura con la mayor frialdad que podía, pero era difícil al sentir su cuerpo hirviendo de ira

-Hn- dijo el moreno, mientras caminaba hacia Sakura. Seguía teniendo su cara enmascarada, y no le debía extrañar eso a Sakura, ya que el debería estar muerto y no caminando en la tierra de los vivos- Debemos irnos- ordenó el moreno ignorando el comentario de ella

-Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo- rugió Sakura perdiendo la paciencia, mientras sus puños brillaban con chakra- Me las he arreglado perfectamente bien estos años sin ti, créeme que lo podré hacer un par de años más

-No seas infantil, Sakura- advirtió él con su voz ronca sin denotar ninguna emoción. Sakura sintió un escalofrío al oírlo decir su nombre

-¿Qué no sea infantil?- gritó Sakura, mientras apuntaba al Uchiha con su katana- No seas ingenuo e infantil tú, Uchiha

Como respuesta, acortó la distancia entre ambos con agilidad, dispuesto a noquearla, pero Sakura adivinó sus intensiones y con rapidez lo tomó por ambas brazos, comenzando a forcejear con él. Ella pudo advertir por los orificios de la máscara que había activado el sharingan, por lo que ella clavó su mirada en cualquier lugar menos en aquellos sangrientos ojos.

-Que predecible- se mofó Sakura, mientras forcejeaba con el moreno, quien al oír su comentario levantó una de sus rodillas dispuesto a golpear el estomago de ella, pero Sakura lo bloqueó con un fuerte golpe de su rodilla, la cual usó como escudo- ¿Acaso no has cambiado el repertorio, Sasuke-kun?- dijo ella llena de ironía

-No sabes como- dijo Sasuke con frialdad, mientras se separaba bruscamente del agarre de Sakura, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer o decir algo él se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro y la besó. La besó con fiereza y brusquedad, y Sakura estaba tan conmocionada que no sabía que hacer. Ni siquiera podía apartarse de él, ya que la firmeza con que él la sujetaba y la forma dominante con que aprisionaba su cuerpo hacía imposible que ella pensase de manera coherente. Este era Sasuke quien la estaba besando, no cualquier enemigo. Era Uchiha Sasuke, la persona a la cual ella había estado profundamente enamorada en su infancia, y que había muerto supuestamente hace un poco más de dos años. No la besaba como ella se imaginó en su adolescencia como él la besaría; en sus sueños él era dulce y considerado, y en aquellos momentos no había nada de aquello- Esto es nuevo en mi repertorio- dijo con tal indiferencia Sasuke ante lo que acababa de suceder, que Sakura sintió como un terrible nudo se formaba en el centro de su estomago.

Y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo, él le golpeó la boca del estomago, haciendo que Sakura cayese inconsciente en sus brazos como una muñeca de trapo. Y sin ninguna consideración más, se puso nuevamente la máscara que cubría su rostro anteriormente y se sumergió dentro de la oscuridad del bosque con Sakura en sus brazos.

0

.

0

.

Fin capitulo

.

0

.

0

26.01.2010

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno este fic en verdad es más que nada experimental jaja, en el sentido de todos los nuevos sucesos que han acontecido en el manga. Espero que les haya gustado, y obviamente para mí sería muy importante saber su opinión respecto al fic y si le gustaría que lo continuase. Son ustedes para mi una gran fuente de vida para los fics que escribo, así que por favor si quieren que lo continúe o tienen alguna crítica u otros por favor háganmelo saber. Es raro volver a escribir fics de esta pareja cuando no lo hago hace muchos meses, así que espero que todo salga genial.

Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, se los agradezco. Nos estamos viendo

Atentamente

Nacha


	2. Ignorancia

Redención

0

.

0

2. Ignorancia

0

.

0

No quería abrir los ojos

Quería mantenerlos cerrados para siempre

No quería despertar y enfrentar lo que aquél día, y los próximos días le depararían. No tenía las fuerzas para seguir enfrentando experiencias fuertes, ya que simplemente estaba agotada. Su vida desde que se había graduado de la academia se había transformado en un torbellino de experiencias fuertes, que conllevaban a emociones aún más poderosas. El ataque a Konoha, la marcha de Sasuke donde Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Naruto y el Kyuubi, y tantos otros hechos en tan pocos años habían hecho que finalmente ella se agotara y finalmente no quisiera más.

Y el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese vuelto del mundo de los muertos, para besarla de una manera que ella jamás creyó que la besarían, para que luego dejarla inconsciente era demasiado para su ya colapsada mente. Sabía que el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese vuelto a entrar en su vida de la manera más violenta posible iba a terminar por cambiar su vida nuevamente, y no necesariamente un cambio positivo.

Pero debía ser fuerte, y enfrentar las cosas como se le presentaban en la vida, a pesar de que los planes que ella alguna vez tuvo fueron drásticamente destruidos. Por qué así es la vida, uno tiene planes, planes cuidadosamente planeados, que eran destruidos en tan sólo breves segundos.

Planes que uno tenía de años, eran destruidos en breves momentos.

Y eso hace de la vida algo terrible y maravillosa a la vez. Sólo había que ser valiente para atreverse a vivir, y no quedarse paralizado a pesar del miedo que uno pudiese tener.

Sakura finalmente abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación en que se encontraba. Cuando finalmente pudo acostumbrarse a esta, descubrió que se encontraba en una pieza pequeña, en donde a parte de la cama había un pequeño armario y una repisa en donde no había nada. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo claro, y en el muro que estaba al frente de la cama de Sakura había una ventanilla, por la cual se filtraba la luz del día, y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, era recién el amanecer. Sin mayor ceremonia, se destapó de las gruesas sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se paró de la cama, sin evitar que se le escapase un gemido de dolor, que hizo que se sentara.

-Yo que tú, permanecería acostada- dijo fríamente una voz, mientras se abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a la persona que ella menos hubiese querido ver en esos momentos. Uchiha Sasuke estaba vestido completamente de negro, y su cara finalmente quedaba al descubierto para los ojos de Sakura. Su cara era mucho más apuesta de lo que ella había imaginado. Tenía la piel tan pálida como en su infancia, los labios delgados, mientras que su nariz era recta y proporcionada a su cara. Las facciones eran hermosas, pero a pesar de toda la belleza que pudiese tener aquél rostro, eran los ojos negros de él lo que lo hacía un rostro hipnotizante para Sakura. Eran como dos pozos insondables, que aparentemente denotaban frialdad e inexpresividad, pero ella sabía que era sólo apariencia. Bastaba escarbar un poco para entender que no era así. Pero eso a ella ya le tenía sin cuidado, ya que a pesar de que Sasuke se hubiese transformado en un hombre atractivo, ella no caería en el enfermizo juego de volver a sucumbir bajo el poder que él alguna vez ejerció sobre ella.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Sakura con frialdad, volviendo a mantener el control de sus pensamientos

-Lejos de Konoha- respondió él hombre escuetamente, mientras dejaba una pequeña bandeja con alimentos para Sakura arriba de la cama en donde ella estaba sentada

-No me has respondido, Uchiha- dijo ella con la voz baja, con un claro tinte de amenaza en su voz

-Mi respuesta debería bastarte- dijo Sasuke glacialmente, mientras se volvía a mirar a Sakura

-¡Pues no me basta!- replicó ella rapidez- Tengo derecho a saber donde estamos, así que me lo tendrás que decir tú o tendré que averiguarlo por otros medios

-No te lo recomiendo- dijo Sasuke con indiferencia, aunque ella pudo leer más allá de su tono calmado que le estaba advirtiendo que mejor no se atreviese a averiguarlo por otros medios- Lo único que debe bastarte es que estás lejos de Konoha, a salvo de Danzou- dijo con dureza- A no ser que quieras volver para ser una molestia para todos

Sakura al oír la palabra molestia, sintió como algo le golpeaba fuertemente la boca del estomago. Hasta ese momento no sabía cuanto le iba a doler oír aquella condenada palabra de la boca de aquella persona que destruyó todas sus esperanzas a sus cortos 12 años de vida. Sintió como la ira la invadía y como la mente se le nublaba, y sin medir consecuencia alguna se levantó de la cama y tomó a Sasuke del cuello de su polera y lo levantó del suelo sin ninguna ceremonia

-¿Me dices molestia a mí, Uchiha?- rugió la mujer furiosa, mientras estrechaba el alto cuerpo del hombre contra la pared- Creo que te equivocas, por que hace tiempo dejé de serlo, si es que no te has dado cuenta- Y diciendo aquello lo soltó, y se giró dándole la espalda a él

-Para mí sigues siendo la misma de antes, Sakura- dijo con frialdad mientras se paraba detrás de la kunoichi, como si la violenta acción de Sakura jamás hubiese sucedido- Una molestia- le dijo susurrándole al oído, y antes de que ella pudiese decir o hacer algo se apartó de ella

-No sabes nada de mí, nada- dijo la peli rosada, mientras se giraba y quedaba frente a frente a Sasuke, no sintiéndose intimidada por los muchos centímetros que el la superaba en estatura- Pero no me voy a molestar en explicarte, tu madurez emocional sigue siendo la de una piedra- dijo con sarcasmo

-Hn – replicó Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura se sulfurase, mas decidió no seguir aquél juego y dejar de demostrar emociones ante él. No sabía cuales eran las intensiones de él al haberla traído a aquél lugar que ella desconocía, y tampoco sabía que había sido de él todos aquellos años y por que Sai no se había mostrado impresionado al verlo con vida. Tenía tanto por saber, pero tenía la certeza de que en aquél momento Sasuke no le diría nada, por lo que tendría que averiguar por ella misma aquellas preguntas que se agolpeaban en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura nuevamente, con voz cansada, dirigiendo su mirada directamente a los inexpresivos ojos del moreno. Sabía que él no iba a perder la cabeza con ella enfureciéndose ante su insistencia. La especialidad de Sasuke era ignorarla por completo, lo que a ella le parecía a veces peor que una reacción explosiva de él, por que de aquella manera ella sabría lo que Sasuke sentía y pensaba. Aunque lo más seguro que en aquellos años en los que no estuvieron juntos, la frialdad de él había aumentado en cantidades industriales, y toda emocionalidad en él se había perdido.

-Estas a salvo, y eso es lo que basta- replicó Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien a pesar de su palidez y las ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos denotaba una fuerza que la última vez que la vio no era tan patente en ella. Seguía teniendo una estatura media, y una contextura delgada, pero sabía que no debía subestimar su fuerza. A pesar de que no lo iba a reconocer, se sentía algo incómodo con ella. No era la misma Sakura de hace años atrás. Ya no era la muchachita emocional, que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. Ante él tenía a una verdadera kunoichi, que tenía el poder para desafiarlo si es que no le gustaban las cosas.

-No basta, por que hasta donde yo sé no puedo confiar en ti- dijo tajantemente la mujer

-No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí, eso sería una locura. Un shinobi no confía en nadie.- dijo con dureza Sasuke, lo que hizo que Sakura abriese levemente sus ojos ante sus palabras

-No debería extrañarme que esas palabras salieran de tú boca, después de todo tú nunca has confiado en nadie más que en ti mismo y tú estúpido ego- dijo Sakura con crueldad- Y es cierto que un shinobi no confía en nadie, pero uno es humano antes que shinobi, y yo ni como persona podría confiar en alguien que abandonó a sus amigos por una venganza enfermiza, y que luego se hizo pasar por muerto durante todos esos años- dijo con tal dureza Sakura, que para Sasuke fue extraño oír de aquella boca que alguna vez había proclamado que lo quería, aquellas palabras.

-Yo que tú no hablaría de lo que no sé- le espetó Sasuke a Sakura, quien pudo ver como el hombre luchaba con mantener el control de toda la situación, pero que le estaba costando levemente.

-¡Pues habla, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!- le dijo Sakura burlonamente- Después de todo no tengo idea en donde estoy, y a pesar de que tengo a toda una aldea buscándome liderada por un viejo sicótico, tengo al frente mío al "vengador"- dijo ella recalcando con tal ironía la palabra vengador, que hasta ella misma se impresionó de su crueldad- el único Uchiha vivo en toda la faz de la tierra, debería sentirme honrada de tener al frente mío a un exponente de tamaño poder

-¡Cállate!- gritó Sasuke finalmente perdiendo la paciencia, tomándola por los hombros con brusquedad. Sus ojos brillaban con el color sangriento del sharingan- No digas nada más, si no quieres tener que arrepentirte- dijo con la voz aún más ronca debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo, y que trataba de contener- No hables de lo que no sabes, no sabes nada de mi- dijo presionando aún con más fuerza los hombros de ella. Sakura lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su boca, pero se sentía llena de amargura al haber dicho todas aquellas cosas con tal de molestar y obtener una reacción de Sasuke que no fuese sólo indiferencia. Quería sentir de alguna manera, aunque fuese enojándolo, que él todavía era de alguna manera humano- Nada- volvió a decir, mientras se separaba de ella, y la miraba nuevamente con sus ojos oscuros- Voy a salir, y voy a ser claro en lo siguiente; no quiero que salgas de esta habitación, Sakura. Es una orden, no me provoques. -dijo el moreno, mirando nuevamente a Sakura con frialdad mientras salía de la habitación de la mujer.

Al ver como la puerta se cerraba, volvió a caer sentada en la cama. Se sentía mareada y sin fuerzas, no debía de extrañarle. Levantó la polera negra del uniforme ANBU con la que estaba vestida, y vio una venda que cubría su estomago. Se le había olvidado de aquella herida que le había hecho uno de los ANBU a penas de que ella hubiese escapado de la torre del Hokage. Sasuke al parecer la había curado, pero sabía que no era del todo suficiente la curación, y concentrándose utilizó su chakra para curarse totalmente la herida. Pudo darse cuenta que no tenía mucho chakra, y que las horas de sueño no habían sido lo suficientemente satisfactorias. Tomó un poco del pan que le había traído Sasuke, pero le costó comérselo debido a las nauseas que sentía.

Su primer encuentro con Sasuke, sin contar obviamente el de la noche anterior, había sido un desastre. Lo único que había hecho era aumentar las dudas que tenía en vez de solucionarlas. Seguía sin saber donde estaba, que había hecho Sasuke durante esos años de desaparecido y lo más importante; cuales eran las motivaciones de él para estar protegiéndola de Danzou. No podía ser el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo por ser del mismo equipo, eso era algo ingenuo de pensar. Era una total idiotez, y menos mal que ella era lo suficientemente adulta para darse cuenta de aquello.

Tenía que irse de aquél lugar, pero era una idiotez irse en aquellos momentos cuando estaba tan débil. Pero sabía que también era estúpido quedarse con alguien al que ella no confiaba, que podía matarla en cualquier segundo, y que de hecho en el pasado había intentado matarla si ninguna consideración.

No podía quedarse ahí con Sasuke, lo único que lograría sería confundir su ya complicada vida.

¿Pero a dónde iría?

Sus pensamientos se fueron directamente donde Naruto, Kakashi y los demás, y supo que debía intentar llegar a donde se encontraban ellos. El problema es que había dejado de recibir mensajes de ellos hace un mes aproximadamente con las últimas pistas de donde podían hallarse. Pero si iba a aquél lugar donde su última carta mencionaba, podría encontrar las pistas suficientes para poder encontrarlos.

Y haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Sasuke, se puso sus botas y las otras vestimentas, e invocó un jutsu que la transformaba en otra persona en apariencia. Era lo suficientemente fuerte el disfraz como para no ser descubierto por civiles, ni shinobis. Sólo podrían ver más allá quienes fueran expertos en genjutsu, y ella sabía que existían pocos con aquellas capacidades, y mientras no se topase con Sasuke, todo iba a estar bien.

Y con aquél último pensamiento, salió de la pequeña habitación, y sin tan siquiera observar la pequeña cabaña en donde ella había estado, salió afuera de esta. Se encontró con un paisaje entero nevado, en donde la nieve le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Al sentir el aire helado le llegaba a sus pulmones, no pudo evitar sonreír. Al percibir que no había ninguna señal de chakra alrededor, comenzó a caminar por aquél bosque nevado.

Era momento de que recobrase su libertad.

Ignoraba por completo que un par de ojos observaban todos sus moviemientos.

0

.

0

Fin capitulo

0

.

0

29.01.2010

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que demasiado bien. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido, por los RR, los favoritos y los alertas. De verdad me animaron a seguir escribiendo el fic. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y que haya estado a la altura. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica háganmela saber. Muchas gracias nuevamente por todo, y por favor dejen RR.

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

-Sara Thorton

-Karina Natsumi

-Ikare

-Enishi-sempai

-Aiko Amitie

-Edison

-M-Manakel-K

-Ritisha-01

-Camilla Maciello

- Y a todas las que leyeron este fic.

0

.

0

Gracias, que estén bien. Por favor dejen un Review

0

.

0


	3. Enfrentando miedos

Redención

0

.

0

3. Enfrentando miedos

0

.

0

La nieve le llegaba hasta el muslo, y cada vez se le hacía más pesada a medida que avanzaba entre medio de los árboles del oscuro bosque por el que transitaba. A pesar de que debía ser aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana, los rayos del sol a duras penas lograban traspasar la tupida masa de ramas. Se sentía cansada, en especial de forma emocional. Hace no menos de 24 horas ella todavía era una de las ANBU favoritas de Danzou, y ahora estaba caminando en un bosque lleno de nieve, luego de haber sido capturada por Uchiha Sasuke, quien por lo menos ella creía muerto hace más de dos años.

Sasuke

Sabía que él no tardaría en saber que ella no estaba en aquella cabaña en donde él la había aprisionado contra su voluntad, y ahí tendría problemas.

Serios problemas.

Pero también existía la posibilidad, si es que tenía mucha suerte, de que a Sasuke en verdad no le importaba que le pasaba a ella, y que en verdad la había sacado de aquél lugar luego de haber hecho un trato con Sai. Eso era fácil de entender, ya que si Sai no había atacado a Sasuke y sabía que él estaba vivo, y hablaba cada dos segundos de la promesa que le había hecho a Naruto de protegerla, era obvio que él tenía algo que ver con que Sasuke se la hubiese llevado lejos de Konoha. Esperaba que Sasuke se sintiese libre de la obligación de protegerla, y la dejase tranquila de una vez por todas.

Sentía que lo que pensaba era una idiotez, pero era lo mejor para ella y para Naruto.

Ellos habían perdido a Sasuke hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando decidió irse donde Orochimaru. La supuesta muerte de él sólo hizo hacer real algo que ellos no querían ver; que Sasuke jamás volvería a ser la persona que ellos habían querido y que lo habían perdido para siempre.

Y ahora había vuelto

Para destruir la calma mental, o mejor dicho la relativa calma mental, que Sakura podía tener con respecto a lo que se refería a él. Lo había querido con todo su ser, y a él no le habían importado sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo. Cuando se encontraron con él en la guarida de Orochimaru casi tres años después de su traición, él era todo lo que Orochimaru hubiese querido; alguien poderoso, frío y cruel. Alguien capaz de matar a quienes habían sido sus amigos, a quienes se habían hecho fuertes para ayudarlo. Cuando se unió a Akatsuki fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, en donde ella se obligó a ver al verdadero Sasuke y no al de sus ilusiones. Lo que vio no le gustó, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Estaba cayendo aún más en ese pozo de oscuridad y maldad, que sólo pensó en matarlo para que dejase de caer.

Pero sus planes se habían visto truncados por Danzou.

Y eso ella lo agradeció de cierta forma, por que si ella lo hubiese matado, su relación con Naruto habría muerto de raíz, aniquilando la promesa que él le había hecho una vez. Aunque a decir verdad, era ingenuo pensar que ella en esos momentos hubiese podido matarlo, debido a que él era tan fuerte como él que más. Hubiese sido el cuerpo de ella el que Naruto hubiese tenido que recoger, y eso hubiese quebrado irreparablemente la relación entre ambos.

Para siempre

Sakura se detuvo al oír un leve movimiento a sus espaldas, cerca de ella. No podía ser el viento ni ningún animal, debido a la naturaleza de aquél sonido. Aumentó hasta el límite sus capacidades de percepción, y una de las cosas que más temía se materializó como una realidad; alguien la había estado siguiendo. Para su tranquilidad pudo sentir que no era Sasuke, pero si un shinobi con una cantidad de chakra considerable. Se detuvo y se giró para ver que su persecutor ni siquiera se dignaba ahora de esconderse. Este caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella, hasta que se detuvo a unos diez metros de donde estaba la kunoichi.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, shinobi-san?- preguntó Sakura educadamente. No pudo evitar sonreír con malicia ante la estupidez de quien la perseguía. Una norma básica en el mundo shinobi era atacar sorpresivamente al enemigo, aprovecharse del ataque sorpresa. Que quien la persiguiera viniese caminando hacia ella tranquilamente era un error. Él muy estúpido la estaba subestimando, y eso era un error que iba a pagar con creces

-¿Eres Haruno Sakura?- preguntó el hombre con rudeza, mientras avanzaba un paso más hacia ella. Estaba vestido con ropas muy abrigadas, y llevaba en la frente la banda de la aldea escondida de la nieve. Sakura se quiso golpear mentalmente por haber descubierto tan tarde donde se encontraba; era obvio por las características del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Eso depende- dijo Sakura con seriedad, mientras miraba atentamente al shinobi de la aldea de la nieve, aunque sus sentidos los estaba agudizando para percibir si es que se encontraba con más compañía. Al ver que no era el caso, Sakura se refrenó de sonreír ante la estupidez de su persecutor

-¡Respóndeme!- respondió con rudeza el shinobi, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo dos kunais de forma amenazadora aunque un poco torpe

-Bueno, sí lo soy- respondió Sakura con impaciencia, mientras miraba fijamente al shinobi- Pero no tengo tiempo para estar hablando contigo, y si una pelea quieres, te recomiendo que me dejes tranquila.

-Eso no va a poder ser así- respondió con solemnidad el shinobi, mientras se quitaba la gruesa capa que cubría su cuerpo- Haruno Sakura, tengo ordenes de aprisionarte y en caso de que te niegues, de matarte- recitó el shinobi contritamente, a lo que Sakura sólo atinó a mirarlo algo aburrida. Sabía que era un error subestimar a un contrincante, pero tenía la certeza de que aquél hombre no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza para ella, y el usar energías de una forma innecesaria sería contradictorio para ella. Se extrañó de igual manera que aquél shinobi supiese que ella era Haruno Sakura, debido al disfraz que estaba usando.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo era Haruno Sakura si esta no es mi apariencia?- preguntó Sakura con brusquedad, comenzándole a ser aquella situación todavía más confusa.

-¿Eso tiene mucha importancia?- preguntó el hombre contrariado, al ver como su discurso no le causó ninguna impresión a Sakura. Antes de que fuese a decir una palabra más, se encontró aprisionado contra un árbol, por aquella mujer que lo miraba con furia

-¡La tiene, responde!- gruñó Sakura furiosa, perdiendo la calma. El shinobi la miraba ahora con los ojos desorbitados de miedo al ver la rapidez con que ella se había movido y con la facilidad con que lo había alzado contra el árbol

-¡Fue un hombre, el hombre enmascarado!- gimió el shinobi con temor, mientras Sakura lo presionaba más contra el árbol

-¡Explícate!- exigió Sakura enojada, mientras ejercía aún más fuerza sobre aquél hombre

-El hombre de la máscara me lo pidió- dijo con los ojos dilatados de miedo- Me pagó para que cuidase la cabaña, por que tenía una prisionera. En caso de que saliese de aquél lugar, que la siguiese- dijo atragantándose- Sobre la identidad, mi familia tiene una habilidad de ver más allá de lo que las apariencias, o sea que puedo ver a través de los disfraces.

-¿Eso lo sabía ese hombre? ¿Sabía de tu habilidad?- preguntó ansiosa Sakura

-Sí, él me contrata siempre por mi habilidad-respondió el hombre un poco confundido ahora por la pregunta de la kunoichi

-¿Me perseguías por que él te lo ordenó o por algo que tú aldea te haya ordenado?- preguntó Sakura, quien al ver como comenzaba a dudar el hombre, gruñó molesta y ejerció aún más fuerza, hasta el punto que el árbol comenzó a trisarse- No se te ocurra no responderme, por que lo pagarás caro- dijo amenazadoramente

-Por que él me lo dijo, él me lo ordenó- gimió el hombre adolorido. Sakura al oír aquella respuesta, lo soltó algo más tranquila. Aquél hombre no había sido mandado por su aldea, por lo que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que no la hubiesen puesto en el libro bingo, lo que hacía más fácil su transitar por aquellas tierras. Y el hecho de que hubiese podido ver su disfraz no era un problema de sus habilidades, sino de la capacidad de aquél shinobi débil al que Sasuke había puesto como su perseguidor. Y de repente sintió como un escalofrío le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Algo estaba mal

Muy mal

-¿Le avisaste a ese hombre que me había escapado de la cabaña?- preguntó Sakura con renovada desesperación, haciendo que el hombre se estremeciese en el suelo, donde estaba tirado recobrándose. Sakura lo tomó nuevamente, pero está vez del brazo.

-Apenas salió de la cabaña- dijo el hombre con miedo, cual por lejos no era superior al de Sakura, quien sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Sasuke sabía que ella se había escapado, y lo más seguro que en cuestión de minutos la fuese a encontrar, a no ser que la hubiese encontrado y se estuviese divirtiendo a costa de ella mientras la observaba. Era obvio que no mandaría a alguien tan débil a asegurarse de que no escapara, a no ser que el siguiera subestimándola. El miedo pasó a segundo plano, cuando sintió como la ira y la adrenalina mellaba en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Tenía que huir de ahí, y rápido.

Y con un movimiento preciso, Sakura noqueó al shinobi y salió disparada por la dirección en la que había estado corriendo antes. Aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos, sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su estomago debido a las heridas recibidas la noche anterior. Sentía como el aire frío le golpeaba el rostro, pero eso no le importaba. No quería volver a estar a la merced de Sasuke, por qué el sólo generaba tormentos en su interior, desordenaba las cosas aún más de lo que estaban, y eso ella ya no podía soportarlo más. Quería sobrevivir, quería poder ser libre para poder encontrar a Naruto, a Kakashi y a los demás, para armar un ejército y destruir a Danzou. Él hombre que mató a su maestra, el que mató a tantos de sus seres conocidos, el que destruyó Konoha, y sabía que para lograr ese fin Uchiha Sasuke tenía que estar lejos de su vida, por qué el lo único que hacía era confundirla aún más de lo que ya estaba.

A parte tenerlo lejos significaba correr el riesgo de volver a sentir por él, y ella jamás quería volver a sentir algo por alguien que la había dañado tanto y que había dañado tanto a sus seres queridos.

No quería correr el riesgo de tratar de entenderlo, de saber lo que él hizo en aquellos de años, de por qué la protegía ahora después de tanto.

No podía correr el riesgo de volver a quererlo

Por qué eso sería su caída

Y ella estaba cansada de caer

Y de correr

Estaba agotada de correr, de tener miedo. De no enfrentar a quienes la habían dañado, de no enfrentar a Sasuke.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero ya le parecía sin sentido aquella cacería que el estaba jugando contra ella. Le parecía ridículo e infantil que ella siguiese huyendo de él, en ves de enfrentarlo. Era una shinobi, una de las kunoichi más fuertes del mundo shinobi y ahí estaba ella huyendo se Sasuke por miedo a lo que él podría llegar a decirle, y por sobre todo por el terror a volver a sentir algo por él.

Vivir con miedo es como no vivir

Y ella quería vivir

Y por ello sin pensarlo más, frenó de llenó en la mitad de la tierra, quedándose estática observando el cielo. Desde donde estaba parada podía ver el cielo nublado, en donde tímidos rayos de sol iluminaban el bosque.

-Me cansé de correr. Espero que tu también, Sasuke- dijo ella sin levantar la voz, por qué sabía que él la oiría a la perfección. Al decir su nombre en voz alta por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo sintió que todo aquello era más real que nunca, que lo experimentado las últimas horas no habían sido un sueño, sino la realidad. Que Sasuke era tan real como ella, y que estaba a no más de unos metros de ella

Al decir aquellas palabras, vio como el hombre salía entre los árboles. Tenía el rostro descubierto, y sus ojos brillaban con el sharingan molesto. Sus facciones no expresaban nada, pero eran esos ojos lo que decían todo. Estaba molesto con ella

-¿Sabes en el peligro en que te has puesto?- preguntó él con la voz ronca, tratando de contener toda la furia que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Eso hizo que Sakura sonriese internamente, ya que era más agradable a Sasuke comportándose como un humano en vez de una máquina- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que realmente has hecho, Sakura?- dijo el moreno, mientras se acercaba a Sakura, quien como acto reflejo retrocedió un paso

-¡No me alegues nada, Sasuke!- exclamó ella, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su estomago al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en el, pero no dio señal del dolor que sentía. No quería mostrarse débil ante él. Era lo que menos quería- Sabría en el peligro que me he puesto, sabría lo que realmente he hecho si es que tu fueses un poco más honesto conmigo y me dijeses unas cuantas verdades que hoy te exigí, y que tú has decidido omitir deliberadamente- dijo molesta Sakura, sin dar pie a que Sasuke protestase

-¿No podías confiar en mí palabra?- preguntó molestó Sasuke, mientras avanzaba otro paso hacia Sakura, quien no retrocedió esta vez

-¡No!- exclamó ella atónita ante la pregunta que él le acababa de hacer- Tú mismo me dijiste que era ridículo confiar en ti, ¿cómo pretendes que lo haga entonces si tú mismo no te haces propaganda?- dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se llevaba con aún más fuerza las manos a su estomago. Pudo sentir para su horror lo que ella había sospechado era cierto; no se había curado bien sus heridas y ahora estaban comenzando a sangrarle. Si Sasuke se daba cuenta de aquello, se vería en una seria desventaja. Si el creía que todavía podía hacerle frente, estaba a más a salvo de lo que estaría si él se enteraba de que estaba débil y que no podía ser una rival digna- Quiero la verdad, y no estoy dispuesta a seguirte a donde quieras que te siga hasta que tú seas un poco honesto conmigo.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción. No digas que no te lo advertí- dijo Sasuke con frialdad, mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos Sakura pudo entender a lo que se refería al clavar sus ojos directamente en los de Sasuke.

Mangekyo Sharingan

Tsukuyomi

La luna sangrienta alzándose por sobre ella fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

0

.

0

-¿Tú crees que él la traerá?- preguntó vacilante la voz del hombre, mientras se movía inquieto por toda la sala, haciendo que su acompañante levantara la vista hacia donde estaba el emisor de aquella pregunta

-Sí, él lo hará. Tienes que quedarte tranquilo. Él es el único que puede hacerlo, después de todo es él único que esta "muerto" de nosotros- dijo él otro hombre relajado, mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada en el libro que estaba leyendo

-De seguro que ella tendrá un tiempo difícil con él- dijo nuevamente el hombre preocupado, mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala- Será un milagro que no se maten entre ellos- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en cara, a pesar de la preocupación que sentía en aquellos momentos

-Tienes razón, mucha razón- dijo el otro hombre- Pero ya sabes que los milagros pasan, tú eres prueba viviente de eso.

0

.

0

Fin capitulo

0

.

0

01.02.2010

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Muchas gracias por los RR anteriores, este fic siento que esta despegando y no podría haberse logrado sin ustedes. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y bueno también que se hayan introducido nuevos personajes (jaja los que son bastante obvios). Bueno el próximo capitulo tendremos Sakura/Sasuke por montón. No podré actualizar estos días, debido a que me voy a la playa de vacaciones, pero estaré de vuelta tipo 8, así que esperen por esas fechas un nuevo capitulo. Por favor dejen RR con comentarios, de verdad son muy importantes para mí.

Muchas gracias por todo, cuídense mucho y nos estamos viendo pronto.

Atentamente

Nacha

0

.

0

Agradecimientos a:

-Ikare

-Marijf 22

-Tailesin

-Saya Haruno n.n

-Ikamari

-Camilla Maciello

-Ritisha 01

-M-Manakel-K

-Aiko Amitie

-Mariam H.

-Darknest

- Y a todas las que leen este fic

0

.

0

¡Muchas gracias a todas por leer, y por favor dejen Reviews, nos vemos!

0

.

0


	4. Sufrimiento

"Help me, I'm just not quite myself.  
Look around there's no one else left."

("Heart in a cage", de la banda "The Strokes")

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Redención

0

.

0

IV. Sufrimiento

0

.

0

Uchiha Sasuke cargaba el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos mientras atravesaba rápidamente el bosque por el cual Sakura había transitado con el fin de alejarse de él. Miró el rostro pálido de la muchacha, cual expresaba dolor. Sabía que aquello se debía al Tsukuyomi, pero no había encontrado ninguna forma mejor de neutralizarla. Luchar contra ella habría sido una completa perdida de tiempo, habría llamado la atención de los lugareños y Sakura habría salido más herida de lo que él hubiese querido. Había percibido que ella no estaba ni siquiera con la mitad de sus capacidades, por lo que enfrascarse en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. No debía herirla ni debilitarla más de lo que estaba, ya que no tenía una verdadera intensión de dañarla. No había motivo en ello, aparte quienes le encargaron la misión de cuidar a Sakura habían sido explícitos con respecto a que no debía excederse.

¿Pero cómo cuidarla si ella se lo hacía tan difícil?

Con ella impidiendo que cumpliese su trabajo era más bien difícil llevar acabo su labor

Sentía como se estremecía entre sus brazos, víctima del genjutsu con que él la había sumido. En aquellos momentos ella debería estar recordando las escenas más traumáticas de su vida, y para su sorpresa no se sentía indiferente al dolor que ella pudiese estar sufriendo. Sabía por experiencia propia que Tsukuyomi no era un genjutsu que uno se lo debía tomar a la ligera, ya que podía dejar en un serio estado de trauma en la víctima, pero era el único lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer que la víctima no pudiese salir de aquél trance en una buena cantidad de horas.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba Uchiha Sasuke.

Que Sakura no impidiese llevar acabo sus planes por la cantidad de tiempo suficiente para ponerla a salvo. Era obvio que a aquella cabaña que siempre usaba ya no podía volver, y que tenía que seguir adelante. Mientras más lejos de Konoha todo iba a estar mejor, pensó con amargura mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en sus labios.

Nada iba a estar bien mientras Danzou siguiera al poder de Konoha, y de todo el mundo shinobi.

Pero ese ya no era su problema, pensó él.

Odiaba al mundo shinobi y no quería nada con aquél mundo.

Pero por desgracia aquél mundo que él detestaba tanto era lo que le permitía vivir, ya que después de todo era un mercenario. Cumplía misiones por una suma de dinero que le permitiese vivir tranquilo, haciendo lo que mejor se le daba;

Siendo un shinobi.

Un asesino.

Eso era lo que él mejor era, y esa idea parecía deprimirlo en cierto grado, aunque el se negase a sí mismo el hecho de que hace muchos años el había dejado de estar tranquilo consigo mismo. Aunque si fuese lo suficientemente sincero, tal vez en toda su condenada vida él no había estado contento con nada, y si es que lo estuvo alguna vez en su infancia, aquello era agua pasada, ya que tantos años de odios y guerras habían terminado por romper toda esperanza de vivir una vida tranquila. Sintió atisbos de una emoción que no fuese netamente negativa cuando era parte del equipo 7.

Pero ahora todo parecía estar envuelto en oscuridad, porque ya ni podía recordar cuando había sido mínimamente feliz.

Que patética existencia, pensó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su inexpresiva cara.

Y ahora estaba atado a aquél condenado trabajo que lo había vuelto a involucrar a quienes él dejó atrás hace muchos años.

Rescatar a Sakura y llevarla junto a quienes lo contrataron.

Salvarla de Danzou, y al parecer de ella misma.

Odiaba volver a involucrarse con Konoha, después de todo. Era aquél mundo el que había causado tantos desastres y muertes. Tantas ambiciones y búsquedas de poder, que sólo provocaron que los inocentes pagasen con sus sangres el pecado de los culpables, de los que jugaban a ser dioses, cuando eran tan insignificantes como peones, pero pretendían ser algo más de lo que eran para no poder aceptar sus propias insignificancias. Seres ambiciosos y crueles como Danzou, que mataban en nombre de un ideal carente de todo valor. Un ideal que llevaba a muchos ingenuos y estúpidos a creer con total ceguera, transformándose en títeres sin ninguna voluntad, dominados por manos crueles y egoístas que sólo piensan en la satisfacción de sus propios intereses.

Hipnotizadores de masas.

Danzou era un dictador, que había matado hasta la misma Tsunade para alcanzar el poder, justificándose de una manera tan aberrante, que hasta al mismo Sasuke le causaba repulsión. Aquél hombre era un ser maligno, que había manipulado y utilizado a todo el que le fuese útil.

Fue Danzou el que llevó a Itachi a involucrarse en aquél horroroso plan.

El sólo pensamiento hizo que la sangre le hirviese de ira.

Miró a Sakura que seguía estremeciéndose en sueños, mientras fruncía el ceño en un gesto obvio de molestia ante lo que se le estaba presentando en su mente. Al mirarla, sintió un dejo de molestia. Era aquél trabajo el que lo había vuelto a involucrar con Konoha, y sus habitantes.

Y con Sakura.

Tendría que terminar rápido aquél trabajo, no quería que nadie perturbase su débil tranquilidad. Sakura, Konoha eran cosas del pasado, que no quería revivir. Después de todo lo que vivió con Akatsuki, y su batalla contra Konoha, decidió que ya no quería nada más con Konoha ni con nadie de sus habitantes. Sabía que involucrándose con Konoha nuevamente nada bueno saldría, y ya había vivido una cuota de pesares que sobrepasaba el de una vida completa. No es que fuese un pacifista, pero ya había sido tanto que prefería la nada de la indiferencia, que la agonía eterna del odio.

Tenía que deshacerse de ella rápido.

Jamás pensó que todo iba a ser tan problemático.

0

.

0

-¡Me están diciendo que llevan buscándola por una semana, y que todavía no la encuentran!- gritó enfurecido Danzou, mientras con sus dos manos daba vuelta una de las mesas de su oficina. El ANBU lo miraba totalmente callado, mientras miraba como el Hokage de Konoha destruía un vaso al estrellarlo contra la pared- Es una jounin por Dios, no un Sannin.

-La buscamos por la zona, y un radio de 100 kilómetros desde el punto en que desapareció, Hokage-sama- dijo el ANBU contritamente, mientras se mantenía de pie imperturbable a la ira de Danzou

-¡No me sirve! –Gritó aún más enojado el Hokage, mientras golpeaba en el pecho al ANBU con uno de sus envejecidos dedos- No quiero volver a oír una respuesta de esa índole, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Hokage- sama

-Muy bien- dijo algo más tranquilo Danzou, mientras se sentaba en su silla, la que alguna vez fue de Sakura- Ahora, información de quien fue el hombre que la ayudo a escapar

-No tenemos nada definitivo, pero creemos que es un mercenario- respondió el ANBU, mientras habría un pergamino- Según los informes, el hombre no llevaba una banda, por lo que no podemos ligarlo a ninguna aldea, y la máscara que utilizó para cubrir su rostro no pertenece a ningún equipo ANBU de otra aldea, ni de hunter-nin.

-¿Un mercenario?- preguntó más para sí Danzou que al ANBU

-Al parecer, ya que su vestimenta no coincidía con la de ninguna aldea, pero algún tipo de entrenamiento debió tener, para vencer a nuestros ANBU- replicó el ANBU un poco amedrentado a la reacción de Danzou por la información que le estaba dando- Debió ser un shinobi, por su forma de hacer frente a nuestras fuerzas, y …

-No quiero tus análisis si es que no me vas a dar un nombre- lo interrumpió Danzou, mientras miraba al ANBU desde su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas. Su rostro tenía una fea expresión dibujada- Busca sobre todos los mercenarios que están trabajando actualmente, y adecúalo a las características de quien se llevó a Haruno. Después anda a ver a quienes pueden haberlo contratado, y averigua sobre él. A través de él conoceremos el paradero de Haruno Sakura, y así la traeremos de vuelta a Konoha.- ordenó Danzou mientras cerraba los ojos, como si estuviese meditando- Se arrepentirá de haberme traicionado.

Y tras oír las palabras de Danzou, el ANBU desapareció de la oficina del Hokage, dejándolo completamente sólo.

0

.

0

Sakura se fue despertando de a poco, sintiendo como de a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus órdenes. Se sentía completamente aturdida, y con una desesperación que no parecía haber sido mitigada cuando abrió los ojos.

La pesadilla del Tsukuyomi la había transportado a los momentos más duros de su vida, dejándola completamente agotada. De milagro había podido despertar sola, sin ninguna ayuda médica. Sasuke se había comportado de una manera totalmente desproporcionada, pero realmente aquello no la había sorprendido; Sasuke siempre se comportaba de una forma desproporcionada, cuando se trataba de cumplir sus objetivos. Se había marchado de Konoha a los 13 años para perseguir a su hermano mayor, y obtener poder de un criminal de clase S. Se había unido a Akatsuki para destruir Konoha, tras enterarse de la verdad sobre su hermano y lo que Konoha le había mandado a hacer. Nunca se había comportado de una forma equilibrada, y al parecer no había cambiado en todos aquellos años. Tsukuyomi era realmente un genjutsu tan poderoso, que le había extrañado haber podido salir por sí misma de aquél jutsu.

-Veo que has despertado- dijo una voz ronca, cuyo emisor era obviamente Sasuke, pero por la oscuridad de la habitación no podía localizarlo.

-Que observador- respondió Sakura con un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, evaluando posibles lesiones- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- preguntó Sakura a un invisible Sasuke

-Unos cinco días- respondió el shinobi como si aquella cantidad de tiempo no hubiese sido nada- Lo suficiente para poder traerte a algún lugar seguro sin que tu presentases mayores molestias- dijo Sasuke antes de que Sakura pudiese responderle furiosamente por todo el tiempo en el que él la había dejado inconsciente.

-Gracias por la consideración- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, mientras se pasaba una mano por su corto pelo

-Te recuerdo que no estaríamos en ésta situación si es que tú me hubieses obedecido- dijo Sasuke con frialdad, haciendo caso omiso al desagradable gesto que se dibujaba en la pálida cara de Sakura

-No estaríamos en ésta situación si es que hubieses respondido mis preguntas, Uchiha- respondió Sakura agriamente, mientras fruncía el entrecejo- Por una convivencia civilizada, ¿vas a responder a mis preguntas, o vamos a tener que estar jugando a éste ridículo juego en el que tú me ocultas información fundamental?

-Está bien- contestó simplemente Sasuke

-¿Está bien, qué?- preguntó Sakura con suspicacia, al ver que Sasuke no ofrecía mayor resistencia al hecho de que ella le había solicitado respuestas.

-Responderé tus preguntas- dijo gélidamente, mientras se acomodaba en la silla en que estaba sentado.

-No te creo- respondió impulsivamente Sakura

-Eso es problema tuyo. Si te estoy diciendo que voy a responder tus preguntas, es porque lo haré. ¿Acaso nunca estás contenta con ninguna de mis respuestas, Haruno?- preguntó Sasuke con un tono de voz indescifrable.

-Tú nunca te rindes fácilmente- contesto Sakura con clara muestra de desconfianza en el tono de su voz-No puedo confiar a que te rindas fácilmente a darme una respuesta cuando antes te opusiste tan tercamente.

-Es un punto- concedió el Uchiha con un tono que daba a entender que realmente no estaba elogiando a Sakura, sino más bien humillándola- Pero bueno, dependerá de ti creer que te responderé tus preguntas, siempre y cuando se atengan al hecho de que estás ahora bajo mi supervisión- añadió con un dejo de burla en su voz. Sakura deseó ver su rostro, pero la oscuridad de lo que ella creía que era una habitación era insondable.

-¿No dirás mejor "retención"?- replicó con sorna Sakura

-Ponlo como tú quieras- contestó de forma cortante Sasuke- Me da igual como le llames. Ahora has tus preguntas y después déjame tranquilo. Ese es el precio a tus queridas respuestas. La respuesta a tus preguntas por tu cooperación en todo el tiempo que estemos juntos, el cual espero que sea corto. De hecho lo sería si tú te dignaras en cooperar.

-No puedo cooperar con un traidor y un asesino- dijo fieramente Sakura

-¿Es qué acaso ya no reconoces tu imagen por las mañanas?- preguntó fríamente Sasuke- Déjame recordarte Sakura que ahora tu también eres una traidora, y que has asesinado al igual que yo.

-¡Es distinto!- contestó Sakura furiosa, mientras se levantaba de la cama totalmente desorientada. Estaba enfurecida, necesitaba golpear al arrogante Uchiha, pero sabía que aquella reacción era totalmente inútil cuando no sabía donde él estaba, sin contar a demás lo débil que ella estaba. A penas tocar el piso Sakura sintió que caía, y como su cuerpo se golpeaba con el frío piso. El piso era rocoso, lo que hizo que Sakura dudase que aquél lugar fuese una habitación de una casa. Parecía más bien una cueva.

-Niégalo cuantas veces quieras, a mi me da igual- replicó con indiferencia Sasuke, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Sakura y la levantaba del piso sin ninguna ceremonia, y la acostaba nuevamente en la cama. Sakura no se atrevió a llevarle la contra. Sabía que enfrentarse a él no era una buena idea, especialmente porque a pesar de su supuesta calma, podía percibir la ira en sus movimientos. La había tomado con una mayor brusquedad que la usual, lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiese secretamente satisfecha.

El Uchiha no era tan indiferente como él mismo creía que era.

-Ahora eres una traidora de Konoha, eso es lo que basta- dijo nuevamente Sasuke, mientras la soltaba, y volvía a sentarse a donde al parecer había una silla. Sasuke debía estar usando el sharingan para poder ver a través de esa oscuridad, pensó Sakura, mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas de la cama.

-No podemos decir que aquél lugar sea la Konoha que conocíamos- contestó Sakura, haciendo caso omiso a la asimilación que él había hecho de sí mismo con ella- Tú abandonaste y traicionaste Konoha cuando era todavía un lugar digno en él que vivir, donde el bien de la comunidad iba por sobre el bien de un condenado dictador

-Ese mismo ideal de bien común fue el que llevó a tu querida Konoha a matar a todo un clan- contestó Sasuke por primera vez enojado, perdiendo el control de su voz

-¡Un clan que quería generar una guerra civil, por fines totalmente egoístas!-contestó la mujer molesta, sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en un tema que no debía por las condiciones en que se encontraba. Pudo sentir como el chakra de Sasuke aumentaba descomunalmente, y si es que su vista no le fallaba, creyó ver sus furiosos ojos rojos a través de la oscuridad de la habitación

-¡Cállate, Sakura!- rugió Sasuke fuera de sí, mientras llegaba a donde estaba Sakura, y la tomaba por los hombros levantándola de la cama con brusquedad, mientras la paraba y la zarandeaba con rudeza- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes, de lo que jamás tu condenada y limitada mente pueda llegar a entender!

-¡Suéltame, Uchiha!- gritó Sakura, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que era inútil. Sus músculos estaban algo flojos por el desuso de los últimos días. Sasuke la zarandeaba con aún más violencia, haciendo que los dientes de la kunoichi castañearan entre ellos. Al parecer el moreno no iba a parar, por lo que Sakura no encontró nada mejor que pegarle una bofetada en la cara con tal fuerza, que hizo que Sasuke se detuviese al instante, soltándola sin ninguna ceremonia. Sakura cayó al rocoso y frío piso con brusquedad, por segunda vez en los últimos minutos.

-No estoy justificando la masacre, Sasuke. Jamás lo haría- dijo Sakura tras unos minutos de silencio, en donde sólo se había oído la respiración entre cortada de los dos.- Sólo quería justificar que Konoha ya no es lo que era. Tal vez nunca fue un lugar completamente sano, en donde jamás se hubiesen cometido aberraciones, pero lo que ahora es… Ahora es una pesadilla, tanto así que me pregunto si hubiese sido mejor que Akatsuki se hubiese quedado con Konoha en vez de Danzou- dijo Sakura con un tono de voz lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero no pudo evitar el temblor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, que hacía que su voz saliese titubeante- Ahora es una pesadilla. La peor de todas. Ya nada es lo que era. Familias totalmente quebradas, la juventud totalmente corrompida por ideales totalmente destructivos. Los amigos, los maestros muertos o desaparecidos. La libertad inexistente.- dijo con tan amargura, que Sasuke no pudo evitar clavar su furiosa mirada en el rostro de Sakura, el cual miraba el piso con expresión apesumbrada- Yo no estoy muerta gracias a los que me protegieron, y que ahora en su mayoría están muertos. Creí que acercándome a Danzou y luego traicionándolo y matándolo podría haber logrado que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, pero no pude…

-¿Qué no pudiste?- preguntó con voz ronca Sasuke

-Matarlo. No quise hacerle lo mismo que hizo a mi maestra- dijo Sakura, mientras se le quebraba la voz- De cierta forma soy una traidora. Pero no una traidora de la Konoha de Danzou, sino de la Konoha de todos mis seres queridos. De la Konoha que a mi me gustaba pertenecer.- dijo Sakura, sintiendo como lágrimas caían por su pálido rostro. Se sorprendió cuando sintió las lágrimas caer por su cara, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba. Jamás pensó que la vez en la que ella fuese a llorar nuevamente, iba a ser frente a Uchiha Sasuke.

Pasaron muchos minutos, quizá una hora o más, en los que Sakura se quedó sentada en el piso llorando al frente de Sasuke, quien sólo se limitaba a mirarla sin denotar expresión alguna. Lo único que se oía eran los sollozos de Sakura, y la respiración de Sasuke, que estaba un poco más agitada que lo normal.

El daño de una Konoha sumida en la dictadura era peor de lo que pudo imaginar. Era cosa de ver a Sakura, que no era más que un síntoma de algo mucho más terrible.

La opresión del inocente, el precio a pagar por el egoísmo del hombre.

De a poco los sollozos se fueron calmando, hasta que Sasuke pudo ver como el delgado cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a balancearse. Agudizando la mirada pudo ver que se había quedado dormida. Antes de que ella perdiese el equilibrio, y el resto del cuerpo cayese al piso, Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó en la cama, tapándola completamente con las gruesas sábanas.

-No te vas a salvar de mis preguntas- dijo soñolientamente Sakura a Sasuke, mientras lo agarraba con inusitada firmeza por la muñeca que sostenía las sábanas que tapaban a Sakura. Sasuke se había quedado paralizado al oír a Sakura hablándole, atinando a hacer solo un gesto de asentimiento.

Tras aquél gesto, se soltó suavemente del agarre de Sakura, dejándola completamente sola en aquél lugar. Al parecer ambos compartían más de lo que él temía, y eso hacía que él quisiese terminar rápidamente con todo. Tenía que responder las preguntas que ella quisiese hacerle, para que lo dejase en paz y no lo sumiese más en el caos de la confusión.

Pero al girarse a mirarla, y ver su pálida cara totalmente agotada y agobiada, sintió como se le formaba un nudo de opresión en la boca de su estomago.

Era mejor esperar.

Las respuestas podían esperar unas horas más, junto a la verdad.

O parte de ella.

0

.

0

Fin capítulo

0

.

0

11/08/2011

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Mil perdones por todos los meses sin actualizar. Han sido meses, o más bien un año de locura. Terminé mi carrera, y acabo de rendir mi examen de grado. Mi vida ha girado durante toda ésta última época de mi vida en los estudios. Ahora, en la espera del resultado del examen de grado, y tras un merecido descanso, he podido ir volviendo a retomar la escritura y otras cosas que me gustan hacer.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia ante tanta demora. Espero que él capítulo les haya gustado. Este fic no va a ser muy largo, como "Salvación". Pretendo que no tenga más de 10 capítulos, los cuales pretendo actualizarlos con mayor frecuencia.

Muchas gracias por leer, y bueno espero que nos estemos leyendo muy pronto. Por favor dejen Reviews para saber sus opiniones y observaciones, que para mi son muy relevantes. Que estén muy bien, cuídense.

Atentamente

Ignacia

0

.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

-Claro de luna92

- m – manakel- k

-Antotis

-Mariam H.

-Ikare

-Ikamari

-Aiko Amtie

-Katie-karina

-Arely Uchiha

-Tenshin no Kokoro

-Darknest

.

-Marijf22

-Erza 232

-Aneafrodita

-Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore

-MagaGali

-NISAKICHAN

0

.

0

Por favor dejen Reviews. Que estén muy bien.


End file.
